Meu eterno amor
by Lily Hart
Summary: Será que um amor pode ser eterno? Uma fic feita por uma aposta. Será que eu consegui fazer um NC17 romantica sem ser brega?


MEU ETERNO AMOR

por LilyHart

  


  


Advertência:

Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

**Esta _fic_ contém cenas fortes e não é recomendada para menores de 17 anos. Se você ainda não atingiu esta idade, mas acha que possui maturidade suficiente para lê-la mesmo assim, vá em frente, a responsabilidade é inteiramente sua.**

  


Bom essa fic foi feita atraves de uma aposta, na qual eu deveria escrever uma fic NC17 romêntica, não brega! Será que eu consegui?

* * *

Uma estranha brisa percorria algumas cidades ao norte do Reino Unido naquele fim de tarde. Ela parecia ter vida própria percorrendo as vastas montanhas nevadas ao norte de Londres, passando por longos campos, florestas de pinhais que permaneciam com suas folhas verdes em direção a Escócia. Mas aquela suave brisa parecia prender-se em um dos mais misteriosos castelos. Um castelo no qual a magia estava impregnada em cada canto.

Naquele castelo era visível, aos poucos que podiam, uma riqueza que nem um inverno rigoroso podia quebrar, as últimas folhas caiam das árvores, um lago em especial emanava uma luz azul, suas águas estranhamente não estavam congeladas. Elas se movimentavam com a brisa, pareciam brincar com o tempo.

O tempo parecia brincar com o castelo que se mantinha imponente através do tempo. As inúmeras torres e janelas compunham um castelo tipicamente medieval com seus mistérios e fantasias. Mistérios aqueles que um garoto escondia no alto de umas das inúmeras torres de Hogwarts.

Até aquele par de olhos verdes que emanavam uma tristeza profunda, pareciam mágicos, era como se tudo estivesse coberto de trevas para aquele menino em seus vinte e sete anos.

Harry Potter sentia-se como em muitos natais sozinho. Recordar a morte de seus amigos, e saber que nunca mais poderá ter um Natal com eles lhe traziam péssimas recordações. A guerra... as mortes, nada pareciam corretos mais fatalmente certos.

Sua solidão no começo da guerra não era como as mortes, ela era passageira, como sua namorada sempre o lembrava. Ela nunca o deixava só, ela estava em cada parte de seu corpo, em seus pensamentos em seu coração. Era a única coisa certa na vida de Harry.

Um sorriso tímido preenchia seu rosto ao recordar do seu ultimo natal, com Gina Weasley.

Flash Back

Harry se encontrava, naquela mesma sala, pensando na guerra, em Voldemort, na morte de seus amigos. Gostava de se isolar do mundo para organizar seus pensamentos, pensamentos que agora tinham formas femininas, com cabelos flamejantes. 

Ela parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos, sempre o achava. E quem poderia imaginar algo diferente? Lá estava ela, sorrindo como sempre para ele, aquele sorriso sincero e reservado. Um sorriso de amor e ternura que o tirariam de qualquer trevas.

- Harry? - chamou Gina, enquanto o guiava pelos corredores frios do castelo apenas iluminados por pequenas tochas de fogo. O fogo aquecia o castelo naquele inverno arrebatador. Mas aquilo parecia ser um fator alheio para Gina e Harry que percorriam os corredores de Hogwarts enfeitiçados um com o outro. Pareciam nem notar os milhares de alunos que rumavam para suas casas nesse feriado de Natal.

Eles pareciam não se cansar de andar, era como se não houvesse um destino. Os passos calmos como suas expressões, aos poucos foram cessando e encontravam-se diante de uma das muitas portas daquele castelo.

Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso enigmático e malicioso, enquanto encostava-se na porta. Com uma mão ela o puxou para si, quando seus lábios iam se encontrar para um beijo, ela agilmente com sua outra mão abriu a porta da sala, e com um sussurro pediu para entrarem.

Ao fecharem a porta, Harry se deparou com uma escuridão total, algumas velas lhe mostravam um caminho. Gina andava de costas olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Conforme adentravam a sala a escuridão dava espaço a uma luz quente que vinha de uma lareira, a sua volta tinham varias almofadas que davam para uma grande janela. Gina finalmente parou de andar. Harry ainda enfeitiçado andava em direção a ela deixando poucos centímetros entre seus corpos.

Uma musica exótica começou a tocar, seus corpos amoleciam conforme a musica. Seus olhos pareciam imãs, e a cada atração seus corpos voltavam a amolecer. Enfeitiçados com a musica, Gina começou a tirar lentamente a sua roupa. Harry percorria com o olhar todo o corpo da namorada, fazendo com que a mesma sentisse um leve frio na barriga. Inspirado pelo exemplo de Gina, Harry começou a tirar lentamente sua blusa.

A lareira agora era a única fonte de calor que aquecia seus corpos. Sedutoramente Gina começou a deitar ns almofadas sem tirar seus olhos de Harry, que enlouquecia com cada movimento de Gina.

O desejo começava a tomar o corpo de Harry que se aproximava cada vez mais de Gina, seus lábios se encontraram para um ardente beijo, enquanto harry percorria com suas mãos todo o corpo de Gina. Seus lábios se separaram sem fôlego. Gina começou a dar pequenas mordidelas em Harry, esse tentava se controlar, mas uma vez nas mãos de Gina as cócegas eram inevitáveis. Eles ficaram "brincando" com mordidelas durante um bom tempo, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, um ar misterioso tomou conta do ambiente. Uma emoção profunda invadia seus corpos, com um olhar Harry pedia permissão para continuar, essa sorriu bondosamente concordado.

Harry começou a beijar os pés de Gina, subindo com pequenos beijos pela suas pernas. Alisa com uma mão a intimidade de Gina, que soltava pequenos gemidos. Então subiu para o pescoço a deixando tontinha, dava pequenos beijos em sua nuca causando pequenos arrepios em Gina. Sua língua passava pelos seios de Gina, que depois desceram pela linha do umbigo chegando na vagina de Gina.

Delirando de prazer, Gina se viu possuída por Harry, foi uma entrada lenta, que agora ia gradativamente aumentando o ritmo, seu quadril ajuda na sincronia do prazer. Seus corpos iam ficando cansados, conforme o ritmo aumentava, seus corpos agora suados chegavam no ponto Maximo ao mesmo tempo em que uma tempestade de neve estourou a janela, apagando a chamas da lareira.

Um frio percorria os corpos de Harry e Gina, que no meio de toda a confusão se separaram suados gargalhando em meio ao acidente:

- Foi bom para você Gi?

- Ah maravilhoso...- disse Gina voltando a gargalhar

- Você sabia que eu te amo?

As gargalhadas não tomavam conta mas da sala, um beijo selava aquele amor enquanto a neve traiçoeira caia do lado de fora e encantava o Natal de muitos.

* * *

A guerra fora longa e tenebrosa. O cansaço de lutar cada dia, se apoderou de Harry, mas ela finalmente acabou. Era um pesadelo que chagava ao fim. Harry gostava de voltar a Hogwarts todos os Natais em especial, ficava nessa mesma torre pensando e organizando sua mente como nos velhos tempos.

Era triste ver que para trás, suas lembranças se concretizavam de lutas e mortes. E as que não resultavam, as lembranças de seus amigos e de sua namorada lhe pesavam no coração, lhe trazendo enormes saudades.

Flocos de neve começaram a cair "como naquela noite" não pode evitar de pensar Harry. Ele sabia que a neve era como as suas saudades, constante que vinham com mais força uma época do ano.

- Papai? - disse uma pequena menina, de cabelos flamejantes como o fogo e olhos verdes da verdade.

- O que faz aqui pequenina? - Disse Harry escondendo uma pequena lágrima.

- Você estava pensando na mamãe de novo? - Disse a pequena, enquanto enxugava as ultima lágrima que caia dos olhos de Harry.

- Sim, minha princesa. Sua mãe sempre será o grande amor da minha vida.

- Por isso eu me chamo Gina né papai? -disse A pequena Gina enquanto abria um sorriso

- Sim meu amor, vocês duas são os amores da minha vida. - Disse Harry sorrindo enquanto pegava Gina no colo -Vamos para casa da vovó, estão nos esperando.

FIM


End file.
